A Guardian's Snow Angel
by luvcatz941
Summary: It's been three years since the event of ROTG and things have become slightly boring for Jack Frost. But when the other Guardians discover a dark shadow, it could only mean one thing; Pitch Black is back. This time he is after the Snow Queen, Elsa. How does he plan on using her in order to get his revenge on Jack and the other Guardians?
1. A New Girl

Chapter 1

A New Girl

It's been three years since Pitch Black made a move to have the Guardians no longer be believed in and Jack Frost became an official Guardian. Since then things appear very normal with the Guardians bringing joy to every child in the world; Nicholas St. North delivering toys on Christmas, E. Aster Bunnymund bringing many colorful eggs for Easter, Toothiana giving children coins for their teeth and storing those pearls for memories of childhood, the Sandman bringing peaceful dreams, and Jack Frost creating snow days full of nothing but fun for the kids.

Ever since he became a Guardian, Jack has been enjoying the fact that he has finally been believed in, thanks to Jamie, the one boy who kept on believing in the Guardians when all seemed lost and Pitch was close to succeed. Now that the Boogeyman is gone, things have become peaceful, then eventually a little boring for Jack. With Pitch gone, there was no need to fight to protect the children around the world.

And so, one winter day, after creating a snow day for Jamie and his friends, Jack sits in a high tree next to his pond where he died saving his little sister and where he first became Jack Frost. Sitting on a high branch as he stared off into the distance with his small friend Baby Tooth flying and chirping around his head when she suddenly stop and looked below them.

Noticing that Baby Tooth stopped chirping, Jack looked to the small fairy as he sat up. "Why are you all of a sudden quiet?"

Baby Tooth made a small chirp and pointed to the ground down below, causing Jack to see a girl with pale skin, platinum blond hair in a loose braid over her left shoulder, wearing an open-shoulder green dress that appeared to be covered in crystals with a crystal clear top with beautiful long sleeves that reached to the back of her hands in the shape of a triangle with a train made of the same clear material as the sleeves and matching crystal slippers running with two familiar horses made out of black sand chasing after her.

Leaping to his feet on the branch and his staff held tightly in hand, Jack says as he prepares himself to assist the girl, "She needs help!" With Baby Tooth safely hidden in his hoodie pockets, Jack flies after them. When the girl had collapsed from exhaustion and the two dark horses were closing in on her, Jack aimed the tip of his staff at both Night Mares, causing the beasts to disappear with just one hit for each.

With the Night Mares gone and it was just the girl they were chasing, Jack informs Baby Tooth that it was safe for her to come out. Approaching the unconscious girl slowly and carefully, Jack gently places a hand on the girl's shoulder to try to wake her up, but she wouldn't even flutter her eyes.

Just as he noticed how beautiful she appeared to be as he noticed strange markings on both her wrists and around her slender neck, Jack heard a voice in the distance calling for him. Looking over his shoulder, Jack saw Tooth fly over to him with a scarred, worried expression on her face. "Oh Jack, I'm so glad to see you're alright."

Without leaving the girl's side, Jack faced Tooth, wondering what caused her to appear like this. "What's wrong, Tooth?"

"Back at the North Pole, North had noticed that a strange yet familiar great shadow appear around the Globe like it had three years ago. He, Bunny and the Sandman have a terrible feeling who is behind that shadow."

To hear about the shadow, Jack became puzzled. "Who do they think is behind the shadow?"

Looking him in the eye, Jack could see great fear in them. "Pitch Black."

To hear that name, Jack became more shocked than puzzled. "How can it be Pitch when he disappeared with those Night Mares three years ago?"

"We don't know Jack." Tooth added with a shake of her head. "But when we noticed you didn't show up when North had you summoned, we were worried that something had happened to you."

"Nothing happened. It's just I saw two Night Mares chase this girl and I needed to help her." Jack said that sentence as he turned back toward the girl he had saved from those beasts.

Now noticing the unconscious girl next to him, Toothiana is taken by surprise to see her collapsed. "Do you know why they were chasing her?"

Jack shook his head as he kept his eyes on the girl he saved. "No, but I know that she needs help."

Getting back to her feet and flying in place, Tooth then said, "We should take her to the North Pole and take care of her."

With a nod, Jack carefully lift the girl into his arms as Tooth took out a small snow globe that North had given her to search for Jack. Once he had her secure in his arms, Tooth whispered to the small globe "The North Pole", threw the globe and a swirling vortex appeared before them, showing North's workshop on a high snowy cliff. And so, with the tooth fairy entering first with Baby Tooth close behind, Jack hurried into the vortex and soon enough they appeared in the room with the Globe of the world in the center.

Seeing their fellow Guardians return, Bunny was the first to notice the girl in Jack's arms. "Who do we have here, mates?"

Looking upon the girl's peaceful expression, Jack said, "Baby Tooth and I saw that she was being chased by two Night Mares and I went to assist her. She's exhausted from the amount of running she did and I've noticed some strange black markings on her wrists and around her neck."

In need of examining her closely, North lead everyone to a room where the girl could rest. Entering a bedroom that has yet to be used, North had Jack lay the girl on the bed, where he sat in a stool to look closely at the black markings while having Sandman help keep her in a peaceful sleep. After a few minutes of examining the marks, North then appeared to be worried at what he had learned from looking at the marks.

Noticing the expression on his face, Bunny asked, "What is it, North?"

"Those markings are parts of a dark seal."

"What seal are you talking about, North?" Tooth was next to ask.

"This seal is a rope of dark energy that keeps one from moving like chains connected to a dungeon wall."

"Who do you suppose placed that seal on her?" Jack asked as he kept his eyes on the girl as he listened to her soft breathing and watch her chest move up and down in a steady pace as she just slept.

"I have a hunch, but I may be wrong. It'll be best to wait for her to wake up and we can talk to her about who did this to her. But when she wakes up, we must not pester her. She could be frightened about whatever she could have been through." North finished, earning nods from his fellow Guardians.

As everyone else left, Jack did not move from his spot next to the bed. Noticing the way Jack look upon the girl, North place a firm hand on his shoulder and said, "Why don't you stay here with her so that when she wakes up, you can inform me and we can talk to her."

"Yes sir." said Jack with a nod of his head. Patting him on the shoulder, North then left the room and closed the door gently behind him. Now alone in the room with the sleeping girl, Jack sat in the stool and sat there, quietly waiting for her to wake up.


	2. Awakening and Fear

Chapter 2

Awakening and Fear

Pitch black. That is the only thing that surrounds her. She can't see anything in this deep darkness, not even her own hands in front of her face. The only thing that Elsa hears is the sound of her racing heart and a deep, dark voice. Right now she hears the occasional evil laughter echoing in the darkness. _"You are mine, Snow Queen..." _she hears the voice echo all around her.

Glancing around in the dark, hoping some light could help her but to no avail, there was only deep darkness. "Who are you?!" Elsa yells, only to receive a response of her voice echoing, followed by the evil laugh.

Just then, she hears a voice, only this one sounded different. There was no evil in this tone, in fact it sounded gentle and had a hint of worry in it, "Please wake up." Just like when the voice appeared, Elsa saw a light appear in the darkness, as if it was beckoning her to walk into it. Somehow it appeared that the new voice had send this light to her.

Seeing this as possibly her only chance to escape this endless darkness, Elsa at first approaches the light before starting to run to the light. As soon as she was in the light, Else turned to see the entrance close.

Realizing that she is on a warm, soft surface and not anything hard, Else opens her eyes to find herself in a bedroom she did not recognize. As she slowly sat up, she froze when she heard a voice next to her, "Glad to see you're finally awake."

Finding this voice familiar, Else turns to her right to see a boy about her age with pale skin, hair as white as snow, eyes a winter blue, and wearing a blue hoodie with frost around the hood, his shoulders, the top part of his torso and around the rim of his sleeves and brown pants. The moment she faced him, Elsa had locked her eyes with his and she couldn't help but blush a little at how he gazed into hers.

Being the first to regain her composure, Elsa broke their gaze to glance around the room they were in and asked, "Where am I?"

"The workshop in the North Pole." the boy answered.

"Why am I here?" said Elsa when she turned to him again.

"After I saved you from the Night Mares three days ago, I noticed you needed help so I brought you here so we can take care of you."

"We?"

"I mean me, North, Bunny, Sandman and Tooth." For a moment, there was a few minutes of silence between the two before the boy broke the silence. "What is your name?"

"My name is Elsa."

With her name repeating in his mind, the boy gave her a sweet smile. "That's a beautiful name."

Then Elsa returned the smile as she felt her heart warm. "Thank you," then paused.

"Jack Frost." the boy said since he could tell that was the reason she paused. After a couple minutes of silence, Jack broke the silence again. "Can you tell me what happened? It's okay if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. Thing is, it was a normal day in the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle. I was ruling like a good queen should rule." When she notice that Jack was going to bow to her after realizing she's a queen, she stopped him by holding a hand up, telling him no need to bow to her. "Just then one night, while my kingdom slept with it only being me and my sister Anna playing in the snow like we used to as children, a dark shadow appeared out of no where. Out stepped was a being with dark skin, golden eyes, black hair, a smile full of sharp fangs and he wore nothing but black."

To hear that description, Jack froze when the exact person that fits that picture appeared in his head. "Pitch Black."

Puzzled, Elsa asked, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, the other Guardians and I fought him three years ago, where he tried to make every child in the world stop believing in us and start believing in him."

"Well, after he appeared before us, I saw that he had his dark gaze on me, as if he had just found something he's been searching for for years. Before I knew it, he had dark energy wrap around my neck and both wrists like a rope. Then he pulled me to him and with a snap when Anna tried to save me, we disappeared into his darkness. Just as we were disappearing, he had leaned closer to me and whispered in an evil tone 'You're mine now!' and it's been echoing in my head ever since."

"That explains about the marks."

"Yes. When we arrived in his lair, he had that rope be like a thick chain and secured me against a wall in a small dungeon-like room. The only way I found to escape was to use my ice powers to freeze my bindings enough to break them with these marking remaining."

To hear that she had ice powers took Jack by surprise. "Did you just say you have ice powers?" When she simply nodded, Jack couldn't help but grin. The next thing he did shocked Elsa; Jack had formed a snowflake in his hand and gently blew it until it touched the tip of her nose. To know that he had the same powers as her, Elsa became excited that she has finally met someone that is just like her.

Knowing that he still needs to go and inform North that she is finally awake, Jack got up out of the stool. As soon as she saw him get out of his seat, Elsa immediately grabbed his hand, causing Jack to look at her in confusion. "Please don't go." she said with her eyes pleading with his.

"Are you afraid that Pitch will find you?" When she nodded, Jack turned back toward her and held her hand gently. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get my good friends." When she nodded and let him go, Jack smiled at Elsa and left the room to get North and the other Guardians.

Finding them in the main lobby, Jack was just approaching them when North had noticed him first. "Well Jack?"

Knowing exactly what he is asking about, Jack went right to it. "She's awake. She told me what happened."

"Did she tell you who did this to her?" Bunny asked as he twirled one of his boomerangs in his hand.

"Yes, it was Pitch."

To hear that Pitch Black has returned took everyone by surprise. "Do you know why he has returned, Jack?" Tooth asked as the fairies that were with her hid behind her as if the Boogieman would appear anytime soon.

Jack shook his head. "Well, since she's awake, it is time that we talk to her." North said and they started to walk or fly to Elsa's room. Just as they arrived outside the room, North turned toward Jack and said, "Why don't you go inside since she's more comfortable with you?"

With a nod, Jack went in first, which brought a smile to Elsa's face. "You alright, Elsa?" he asked as he sat next to her. When she nodded with the smile still on her face, Jack asked, "You ready to meet my friends?"

"Yes Jack." said Elsa as she let him hold her hand and he called his fellow Guardians in.

Once they were all in the room with Bunny shutting the door behind him, North approach the bed and said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

"So Pitch brought you here?" Bunny said when he came up to them with Elsa nodding.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Tooth asked as she sat next to Jack on the bed. After nodding, Elsa explained to them exactly like she did to Jack. As she explained, there were a few comments and questions that Elsa answered.

By the time she finished, the other Guardians took some time to digest what Elsa had told them. "Do you have any idea why Pitch kidnapped you?" said North.

"The night before I escaped, I heard Pitch talking about getting his revenge on all of you with him using my help."

"How could he use you to get his revenge?"

"She has the same powers as me." Jack answered for Elsa.

When they turned to her, knowing that she has the same powers as Jack, Elsa felt that she had to explain that as well. "I've had these powers ever since I was born, but I've hurt my little sister twice with those powers. One was on the head, causing that part of her auburn hair to turn into the same hair color as mine and second was on her heart which made her heart turn ice cold and slowly she froze." pausing for a moment, Elsa saw that everyone's expressions turn to shock.

"The only thing that saved her was an act of love. She thought that if Hans or Kristoff saved her, she would make it. But Hans betrayed her and Kristoff wasn't fast enough. Just as Hans was going to kill me, Anna got in the way and when she became solid ice, she cut his blade in half. When I thought I lost her, the act she did to save me actually revived and unfreeze her."

To hear that that was how Anna was saved, North then said with a smile, "When someone sacrifices their own safety to save someone, that becomes one of the strongest acts of love."

Feeling Jack squeeze her hand, Elsa faced him to find a smile planted on his face. "Actually, I died saving my sister. When I was alive, I had taken my little sister ice skating. When she ended up in a danger zone with the ice slowly breaking beneath her feet, I found a safe area of solid ice and was able to move her there and I was where she once stood. But then the ice shattered under my weight and I fell through into the freezing water, with my sister calling out to me as the last thing I heard."

To hear that he had died after saving his sister, Elsa's expression changed to one of sadness but it was quickly replaced when she saw he was smiling. "My death lead to the Man in the Moon to choose me as a Guardian."

When she gave him a puzzled look, Bunny answered her unasked question. "The Man in the Moon is the one who had chosen all of us as Guardians. We used to be someone else before we were chosen."

"Is that the same for Pitch?"

The Guardians shook all of their heads. "He has always been known as the Boogieman ever since the dark times. Things changed for him once we had started bringing light and hope to the world, having everyone stop believing there is such a thing as a Boogieman."

"He did warn us that as long as there is fear, he will always be around."

To hear that, Elsa became fearful about him coming after her again. Sensing her fear, Jack had set his staff aside and took both of her hands into his, causing her to lock eyes with his. "But we will not let him come after you, Elsa."

"Since he sees you as a key part of his revenge, Pitch will do anything to get you back." North added as he stood right next to the head of the bed with a hand on her shoulder.

"But just like we have done for the children, we will keep you safe." Bunny replied as he and Sandman came close to the bed and kneel in front of her.

To see nothing but truths in their eyes, Elsa smiled at all of them and said, "Thank you, all of you." and the reply she received were nothing but smiles from all of them.


End file.
